


A Poem for Thought

by AGabz



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Poetic, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGabz/pseuds/AGabz
Summary: Surrounded by tall walls and cabinets that held ancient volumes; literary works that were arranged alphabetically and by category, the scent of old that lingered in the room, and the ambiance and mood the place still preserved.Two witches who were sat across each other, their time spent together.One already falling and one still oblivious altogether.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	A Poem for Thought

“Diana!” Akko, now whisper-shouting in the library—still getting some shush warnings—as she tried to get the blonde’s attention for what seemed to be the fiftieth time.

Sitting across the brunette, Diana had looked up from her notebook, eyes fluttering for a moment before setting her pen aside, now looking at Akko with full attentiveness. “Yes, Akko?”

“What were you working on?” Akko asked as she leaned forward to take a peek, only to be stopped by Diana as she hastily closed her notebook.

The blonde just let out a short huff and shifted in her seat, crossing one leg over the other. Eyes of blue met red as Diana tried to hold her gaze; feeling the heat that was threatening to come up to her cheeks. “It is nothing of your concern, Atsuko,” Diana answered, a firm tone laced in her voice before realizing what she let slipped.

“Aha!” Akko exclaimed before being warned yet again by others in the library and now by Diana as Akko whispered another sorry to the others in the perimeter before turning back to face Diana with a knowing glare in her eyes. _Oh no._

Akko’s lips turned into a smirk. “You did it again.”

“I did not.”

“Did too.”

“Akko, I did not.”

Akko huffed. “Diana, I know how you get. You only use Atsuko on me when you’re hiding something,” Akko said, jutting her bottom lip out for good measure.

Diana always thought her pouting was unfair.

The blonde let out a sigh before giving in. “I was writing a poem.”

“I never knew you wrote poems. Can I see?”

“I—you should know, I only do this as means to pass time so they aren’t of high caliber like the works of Shakespeare and—“

“I know, Diana.” Akko cut her off, giving a small smile that sent butterflies in Diana’s stomach.

Diana knew she was falling. _Hard_.

Taking her notebook and flipping it to the page where the poem was placed, she pushed it to Akko, who was looking at her with eyes that seemed to ask for confirmation.

Diana gave her a small smile accompanied with a nod. It was all that Akko needed to bring the notebook close to herself and read what was written in clean and elegant handwriting.

_  
“Eyes”_

_They say eyes are the windows to the soul.  
And yours held much passion, a sight that seemed whole._

_You pursued your dreams and worked quite hard. Gone through pain and was left rather scarred;_

_The marks you held with pride,  
Those you never tried to hide._

_When you had finally flown,  
It was then that red eyes showed blue skies that they have certainly grown._

Diana could only sit in nervous anticipation as she watched Akko intently read the piece. The piece that was clearly about her.

After what seemed like an eternity to Diana, the brunette finally looked up; a frown etched on her face. “I don’t understand.”

Diana felt like her heart had stopped. “W—What about it?”

“Huh? Oh—no, no—I meant I don’t totally get it but, I feel the emotion behind it.” Akko slid the notebook back to Diana, her signature smile showing on her face. “It’s beautiful, Diana.”

The sight made Diana’s heart warm, the corner of her lips slowly turning into a smile that matched the brunette’s.

_How Diana wished she could reply that she was just as beautiful._

**Author's Note:**

> Mannn, writers block has hit me so hard but I managed to finish this so ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> Hope you enjoyed this short read!


End file.
